


Meant To Be

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Country & Western, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm late as hell, Language of Flowers, Lots of it, M/M, Shance Flower Exchange 2018, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Sort Of, idk how to tag for shit, they live on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: They're both huge dorks that are completely, utterly in love with one another.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> At last, this is my gift for [nevermore-the-raven](https://nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com/)!!!!
> 
> First of all, I'd like to say: I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE AAAA. Life caught up with me hard this past month so I've had NO TIME to write this, and I probably should actually be packing instead of finishing this, but I wanted to finally get this to you!
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> Enjoy? :)

_Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash_

_No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at_

Lance had long wormed off his shoes, letting the faded converse rest on the floor of the cab while he stretched out his beautiful, tanned legs out on the dashboard, bouncing his bare feet in time with the music that rang out from the speakers. The irony seemed to pass over Lance as his voice melded into the song, seat tipped back, beautiful and full of gentle light as he sang.

Plains stretched endlessly to the sides of the old dirt road that Shiro’s beat-down pickup flew down, waving stalks of grass rippling like an ocean in the breeze, welcoming them and bidding a cheerful goodbye as the truck passed on. Warm air whistled through the cab, rustling the grocery bags in the back seats, and filling their noses with the fresh scent of early-morning dew.

_As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright_

Days in town were among Shiro’s favorite of the month, though work always started at the crack of dawn with Lance right by his side, hauling crate after crate of fruits, vegetables, and wheat onto the bed of the truck, and the trailer behind. On their drive into town, the night would bleed away as the morning sun crested the edge of the world, staining the brilliant night sky with reds, pinks, and oranges. Almost without fail, Lance fell asleep on the hour-long drive, seat tipped all the way back and lovely face slack with sleep.

Sometimes Shiro would reach over and soothe back the loose strands of hair from Lance’s forehead, pressing his thumb to the soft skin there and marveling at the fact he could do something so simple as touch him. Lance merely existing blew Shiro’s mind on a daily basis, more or less being the one Lance chose to spend his life with.

_Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of_

_Boy, make me believe_

“Woah, hold up, girl, don’t you know you’re beautiful? And it’s easy to see!” Lance belted, startling Shiro out of his thoughts. A bright grin captured Lance’s lips when their eyes met, rolling his shoulders closer to Shiro. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be!”

“You’re a complete _dork,_ ” Shiro accused, though he couldn't quite hide his smile.

“Ooh, don’t act like you don’t love me!” Lance giggled and leaned up enough to kiss Shiro’s cheek before settling back down. “Besides, you can’t tell me you don’t also love this song. This is the playlist _we_ compiled for Matt to burn, you know!”

Matt had nearly laughed himself silly when Shiro went asking for him to burn a cd of Lance and his favorite songs for them, but it’s all Shiro’s truck could play. There wasn’t even an aux cord, and the radio itself had long broken, so all that was left was the CD player. Once Matt stopped laughing, they gave him the list of music they’d compiled that Matt _totally_ didn’t pirate and burn for them. When he’d finished, he wrapped up the CD in a cute little bow and handed it over with the stupidest smile on his face.

“Enjoy your _CD_ ,” he’d crowed, and waved them off as they drove away, clearly laughing still over having to burn a CD in 2018.

“I know, I know. It’s a good song,” Shiro conceded.

“Then turn it up!” Lance cried, and sang at the top of his lungs when Shiro cranked the music to the point his ears started to hurt.

_So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me_

_See where this thing goes_

_So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me_

_Baby, if it's meant to be_

An hour or so later, Shiro finally pulled up into the drive of their house. It was an older home, one they’d bought off just before the property was bulldozed at a remarkably cheap price. The house itself had been built in the late 1800’s and was falling apart at the time they’d purchased it. With the money they saved from buying it, however, they were able to completely re-insulate the house, put in new windows, a functioning air conditioning system, redo the foundation work and the roof, and completely renovate the living room, master bedroom, and kitchen.

Naturally there was a lot more to be done, namely _plumbing_. They regretted, often times, not planning in their budget to fix up the plumbing when they did the foundation, although all the pipes were brand new and the water ran perfectly. It was just a matter of, well… _a washer and dryer connection_. They didn’t have washers and dryers in the 1800’s, after all, and no one has lived in the house since the mid 1930’s when the country was still feeling the effects of the great depression.

It was surprising the poor house had lasted so long, but Shiro was ever so grateful for it, because he got to call it home and share it with the love of his life.

Throwing the truck into park and wiggling his keys free, Shiro looped around the front of the truck and to Lance’s door. The chickens crowed loudly from their pen, agitated (per usual) by Shiro’s noisy engine, while the dogs howled from just inside the screen door. Lance’s smile was warm when Shiro opened his door, and lightly hopped down from the cab.

“What a gentleman,” he praised, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Looks like they’re happy to see us.”

“Correction, they’re happy to see _me_ because they know I’m going to feed them,” Shiro joked, hoisting a few bags up from the back of the truck and handing the lightest ones to Lance.

“Rude! I feed them too!”

“Yeah, under the table! They’re going to get sick and fat, eating all of our food, you know.”

Lance rolled his eyes as he closed the back door to the truck with his hips. “I don’t feed them anything unhealthy, and besides, I know you sneak bacon into their food bowls so they love you more. If anyone, you’re gonna be the one who makes them fat because you spoil them too much.”

Thoroughly chastised, because it was completely true, Shiro followed after Lance as he skipped up the steps on the porch and swings the door open for the dogs to come bounding out. Their elated barks filled the air as they practically toppled over their owners. It was all they could do from dropping their groceries as they battled off the slobbery attack, and were breathless with laughter by the time they finally stumbled into the kitchen to deposit their stash.

“I always forget how excitable they are,” Lance giggled as he set down all of his bags. “Even though it happens every month.”

“They’re quite the handful,” Shiro agreed. “But they’re good dogs.”

They quietly put up all of their groceries, filling the cabinets full with dozens of cans, freeze-dried vegetables, and just about everything vegan they could buy in town. All of which had been verified and triple-checked by Mr. Vegan himself. Before he married Lance, he never actually thought he’d like the vegan lifestyle, but Shiro eventually grew into it, and honestly felt healthier than he ever had before.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Lance piped up eventually as Shiro brought in the last load of groceries with two wagging tails at his heels. “We still haven’t had time to watch _Coco_ yet, and I heard it’s _soooo_ good!”

“Anything you want.”

Lance’s cheeks tinted pink, but he scoffed and bumped his shoulder against Shiro’s with a little too much force. “Come on, dork.”

Shiro laughed. “What, am I _embarrassing_ you? Lance, _baby_ , love of my life, light of my sky, my darling, sweet, innocent husband, is my endless devotion to you and everything you are embarrassing to you? Why, it’s just little ol’ me, there’s no reason to get so flustered!”

“Oh my _god,_ Shiro!” Hiding away his beat red face in his hands, Lance stormed off to the living room and only narrowly avoided slamming into the doorframe. “ _Now_ you’re embarrassing me!”

Plucking one of brilliantly red tulips from the vase on the kitchen table, Shiro chased after his husband, easily scooping him up in one arm and spinning him around. Lance squealed, flailing out for anything to brace himself on as he’s flung around. Slowly, Shiro sat Lance back down, and yanked him in close when he tried to squirm away, swaying them lightly back and forth.

“So come on ride with me, ride with me,” Shiro sang softly. “Baby, if it’s meant to be.”

“You’re such a dork,” Lance accused, even as his face buried in Shiro’s chest, content as they rocked from side to side. “Sadly, I love you anyway.”

“Sadly?” Shiro chuckled. “Come on now, you’re hurting my feelings here.”

When Lance finally looked back up to him, Shiro gently slid the tulip behind his ear. The red looked beautiful against his skin, and made his eyes even more impossibly blue in contrast. Shiro really had to be the luckiest guy in the world to see this, he swore, and when Lance kissed him, he was sure. There was no one else as blessed as he was, and he was damn sure going to appreciate every second.

“I think we’re meant to be,” Lance whispered when he pulled back, thumb soothing along the stubble blooming on Shiro’s jaw. “I think right here, with you, is perfect.”

Warmth exploded inside of his chest, blooming out like a wildfire until he was consumed whole by the fuzzy joy. Nothing else existed outside of their little bubble anymore; all of his world was centered around Lance. The _universe_ revolved around him, and Shiro wouldn’t believe anything else.

“I think so too,” Shiro replied, voice thick with the emotion that threatened to choke him. “I think right here, with you, is absolutely _perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a weakness for country boys being dorks and living alone on their farm and being stupid in love. Tulips are also a good flower, I like it. Perfect love!
> 
> So dramatic. :')
> 
> Hope you guys liked though!


End file.
